


Stay Made Of Lightning

by killingmonsterswritingthings



Series: Part of Something [5]
Category: Snowboarding RPF
Genre: Christmas Presents, Genderfluid Character, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-09
Updated: 2015-01-09
Packaged: 2018-03-06 21:56:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3149693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killingmonsterswritingthings/pseuds/killingmonsterswritingthings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ståle, Sage and Mark spend two weeks in a little cabin to get away from the world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stay Made Of Lightning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [keysarecalling](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=keysarecalling).



> After 42340 years finally a new snowboarding fanfic from me *w*
> 
> THIS IS FOR [LEA](http://keysarecalling.tumblr.com) BECAUSE IT'S HER BIRTHDAY AYYYY HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!!
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own the people in this fanfic, that would be weird. I am in no way affiliated with them, either. This is a work of fiction, written for my own (and hopefully your) amusement and is in no way meant to offend or gain any kind of monetary profit.
> 
> (This isn't beta read as I finished it literally five minutes ago so if you find any mistakes let me know)

Ståle took her gloves off and threw one of them at Mark's head, then bent down to pull off her boots. “Good thing we didn't listen to you”, she said, “or we would've gotten right into that snowstorm.”

“I thought it was a good idea”, Sage said from the door, shaking out his wet hair.

“Well yeah, but you're also insane and you'd probably enjoy freezing to death.”

“The upside is, we got home in time and won't die?”, Mark offered.

“Yes! And we can make food.” Sage grinned brightly and, having finally peeled himself out of his jacket, went off towards the kitchen.

Ståle looked at Mark and shrugged. “That's of course also an option.”

  
  


  
  


Soon all three of them were gathered in the kitchen and Mark was frying... something while Ståle was looking out of the small window at the world that was disappearing behind big snowflakes.

They had rented this little cabin halfway up the mountain for the first two weeks of the year. Sure, it was the middle of the season, but they weren't just lazily hanging out, they were actually doing work and shooting new edits. As much as they could since they had no one to shoot the actual footage. (Frode had been there for the first few days but then they had sent him home and he had complied with eye rolls and suggestive looks.)

By now Ståle had come out to her entire family so she didn't have any problems at home anymore, but the mentality of the snowboarding scene that was so fixated on its broculture annoyed her a lot more than it had a few months ago.

She relished the solitude of the cabin and the way nobody could tell who she was under all her layers during the day.

  
  


  
  


Sage put a plate of fried vegetables and potatoes in front of her and shook her out of her reverie.

“Damn”, she said. “I'm starving!”

“Good”, Sage laughed, “'cause Mark cooked for an entire soccer team.”

“No, only for like... half a team.”

“Which is still way too much.”

Ståle raised her fork at them and cocked her head to the side. “Stop fighting, children.”

“You're not my mom”, they said at the same time.

“I am your girlfriend, at the moment, so listen to me or I'm gonna hide your boots.”

Mark gasped in mock exasperation. “Evil!”

Thankfully they did listen to her though and she got to enjoy a few more minutes of silence while they ate.

Sage and Ståle shared the dishes duties afterward while Mark went off to presumably try to get the TV working for the fifth time. It never had reception for more than an hour until the picture got so grainy that they couldn't see a thing anymore. Sage said it was because they were in the middle of nowhere, Ståle was pretty sure it was just because the TV was ancient.

But they had their Laptops and a bunch of DVDs, so their evenings usually turned out just fine.

“What are we gonna do now?” Mark said, suddenly reappearing and almost causing Ståle to drop a plate.

“Throw you out into the snowstorm for sneaking up on us?” Sage suggested.

“Actually”, Ståle intervened before they could start squabbling again. “I still have presents for you.”

“Yes, right! Presents!”, Mark exclaimed and vanished as soon as he had come.

Ståle frowned at Sage. “Why do we put up with this overexcited puppy?”

“Because we love him”, Sage said, putting the last fork away. “And there's days where all of us are overexcited puppies.”

Which was true. They fed of each others' energy a lot, but sometimes Ståle just felt a little more somber than the other two. But that was usually okay.

  
  


  
  


They gathered in the bedroom five minutes later, having gotten the various presents from their hiding places around the house – Ståle was pretty sure Sage had hidden one of his in the unused second chimney.

Ståle sat cross legged, letting the long sleeves of the sweater she was wearing fall over her hands. She was pretty sure it was Sage's. Or used to be.

“Who's gonna unwrap their presents first?”, asked Mark.

“The one who asks, because we know he's impatient”, Ståle grinned and they put their artfully wrapped presents into his waiting hands.

She had gotten both of them the shades of nail polish they had used on the day she had come out to them. Because of sentimental value, mostly, and also because she enjoyed seeing them with painted nails.

So Mark unwrapped the little blue bottle and a big, bright red, cuddly scarf because Mark never had any actual scarves, only neck warmers, which Ståle thought was an outrage. She had also bought a cocktail recipe book for him so they could get drunk together with class.

For Sage Ståle had gotten a proper case for his gold medal. “So you don't have to keep it in a sock anymore, you filthy excuse for a human.” Thankfully they all found that hilarious. Her second present for him was a ukulele because guitars weren't very good for traveling and also Sage was 200% more hilarious with a ukulele.

Mark's present for Sage was a ridiculous looking hat that looked like a lion – or well, at least it resembled one and for a moment Ståle was wondering if Mark hat knitted it himself. But he definitely couldn't knit.

Finally it was Ståle's turn. She opened the small present Sage put in her palm. He had gotten her a necklace with a little snowboard charm. “Because you complained that you don't have a lot of jewelry”, he said, with a smile. She beamed at him and put the necklace on immediately.

“This is from both of us”, Mark then said, nudging the box that was lying between them closer to her. When she took the lid off, red fabric greeted her. She touched the dress inside with a sense of wonder and it felt like she was touching heaven.

“Oh my god”, she whispered, taking it out of the box slowly, scared that she could rip or break it.

Sage smiled. “Come on, try it on.”

For a moment she felt like complaining because she would have to put a bra on and man, these guys definitely didn't know how hard it was to put the breast forms in properly that Nina and her had found on the internet. But also there was this dress and she knew that she had to wear it for at least a few minutes.

So she got up and grabbed what she needed from her suitcase to then vanish into the bathroom with the dress.

She emerged again a while later, having fussed around in front of the mirror for a few minutes, not sure if she should go out and face them or just change back into the sweater and sweatpants and hide herself. But then she decided that she didn't have to.

If they laughed she would just kick them in the face and then call Nina. So Nina could kick them in the face, too.

But they didn't laugh.

They just stared at her, mouths wide open.

“Wow”, whispered Mark and Sage could just nod.

“You look incredible.”

“Thanks...”, mumbled Ståle, fidgeting with the hem of the dress. She hated it, but she still wasn't always one hundred percent comfortable.

Mark got up from the bed and put his hands on her arms.

“It looks great on you. You look amazing, okay?”

She nodded and smiled. She loved the dress. It might just take a while to get used to what she looked like in it. It wasn't perfect, but it was _good_.

  
  


  
  


Much later they were lying on the bed, Ståle's head pillowed on Sage's thigh, Mark's head on her stomach and Sage was lazily running his fingers through Ståle's hair.

“Are you growing it out again?” he asked.

“Mhmm”, she hummed sleepily. “I want to grow it like really long this time. I asked Silje and Nina for help to keep it healthy.”

“Are you out to Silje?” asked Mark.

“No”, she said. “I just told her I want to grow it long again and don't want it to look like Sage's.”

“Excuse you?” Sage asked in a mock-scandalized tone and Mark laughed. Ståle could feel the vibration of his laugh going through her stomach.

She grinned. “I mean come on, you do look like you never brush it and your ends are a mess.”

“Fuck off, my hair is awesome!”

She laughed. “It is, I'm just telling you you should take better care of it or you'll be bald in two years.”

“Oh god, no”, whimpered Sage and Mark had to laugh again.

“Don't be mean”, he said to Ståle.

She put her hand on his head. “I'm only telling the truth.”

“No, it's all lies”, complained Sage.

“I never lie!” She turned her head on his thigh to lightly bite him and he yelped.

That made them all laugh again and Ståle felt really happy. Happy to be with her boys and be accepted. Happy to be able to tease them and be herself.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I really tried to make this happy and easygoing but then it turned out weird and sad at some points. Also some sentences definitely show that I a) haven't written in English in two months or so and b) that I've been reading Les Mis omfg
> 
> The title is from One Direction's "Girl Almighty". Because I can.
> 
> Thank you to Sammy for the help with the presents :P  
> (Thank you to Hota for putting up with me during the writing process eh)


End file.
